herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Elite Force
The Elite Force are a team of extraordinary individuals, with either superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose was to protect Earth's global stability from either inner or extraterrestrial threats. Later on, as the team gained more members stationed on planets throughout the galaxy, far from Earth in space, the team's focus changed to the universe and as the concept of the multiverse was established, became the greatest defenders of the alternate timeline's, dimensions, and planets. Though primarily affiliated with the United States of America, The Elite Force worked with the peaceful interests of the whole world in mind rather than a specific country, organization, or government. The Elite Force was first assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the D.E.O. when the Imperium doppelganger of Amanda Waller invaded Earth with her Imperium army to conquer the planet. The team defeated her and went their separate ways for a while. The Elite Force are the eponymous main protagonists of The Elite Force franchise. History Recruitment Starting the Initiative Realizing that a group of extraordinary individuals would be needed to battle the growing forces that conventional military forces, S.H.I.E.L.D., the D.E.O., and A.R.G.U.S. would not be able to handle alone, much less defeat, Nick Fury began The Elite Force Initiative to recruit individuals capable of defending the earth from special threats. Financing First Recruit War With Super-Spider Requested Member Rejecting Tony Stark Meeting Thor The Consultant Closing The Project Testing The Database A.R.G.U.S.' Research Members Current Members Jason Lee * Alias: Super-Spider * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Jason Lee is an Kryptonian-Human hybrid high school student and The Elite Force's leader, whose alien powers were activated when bitten by a genetically engineered radioactive spider built from the skeleton remains of an ancient Kryptonian that also served as a conduit to the Speed Force, granting him a connection to the Speed Force, as well as spider-like abilities. The bite also triggered his mutant powers, and Lee chose to protect Queens from crime with his powers after he attempted to become an A-List celebrity, and failed to stop Dennis Carradine, who killed his uncle, juggling all of his superhero duties and the demands of his high school life. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity a secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark for help in defeating a rogue group of Meta-Mutants in Gulmira, working for the Ten Rings in exchange for a new suit and technology Lee created from Stark Industries products. Following the First Battle of Gulmira and the First Super-Powered Clash, Lee managed to stop Carradine, but sympathizing with the man's family and tragic background, let him return home. Stark also allowed Lee to keep the suit for his time as Super-Spider. Lee forged a reputation for himself in New York City, and became a well-known local hero. He later stumbled into a criminal group known as The Syndicate, led by Birdman, who were creating advanced weapons from stolen Stark Industries technology, and went on a quest to defeat their own leader in order to prove to Stark that he was worthy of becoming his superhero partner. Only after defeating Birdman did Lee discover the true responsibilities of a hero, so he decided to decline Stark's offer of membership as his partner, in order to continue being a "friendly neighborhood Super-Spider". Lee later thwarted an assassination in a mall where he discovered the existence of the crime organization, The Hand and joined forces with street-level heroes, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand, who held the mantle of Iron Fist, and helped to defeat the sinister organization. During the final battle, Daredevil was lost and presumed dead, resulting in both Lee and Rand honoring their fallen ally's final word to protect New York alongside Colleen Wing and Misty Knight. Eventually Fury called upon Lee to help save the world, and for the first time, found his true strength, leadership, and friendly attitude to The Elite Force in the Imperium Invasion. Diana Prince * Alias: Wonder Woman * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Barry Allen * Alias: The Flash * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Thor Odinson * Alias: God of Thunder * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Thor Odinson is the heir of his father Odin and the throne of Asgard. When Thor's headstrong ways nearly plunged his realm into war, Odin banished Thor to Earth as punishment, where his otherworldly antics drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. While in exile on Earth, Thor learned humility and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous brother, Loki Laufeyson. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father, and attempted to confront Loki over his actions. The ensuing confrontation resulted in Loki's own self-exile, as Thor and his family and friends attempted to locate and redeem Loki. After being welcomed back into Asgard as a hero, Thor returned back to Earth once again to prevent a cosmic-level catastrophe. With Mjølnir, a legendary hammer with immense power in his hand, the mighty warrior soon finds himself drawn into an unlikely alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury's secret initiative, The Elite Force, lending his power to their cause against the Imperium Army. Arthur Curry * Alias: Aquaman * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Hal Jordan * Alias: Green Lantern * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Natasha Romanoff * Alias: Black Widow * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Natasha Romanoff is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency that founded The Elite Force. In her career at S.H.I.E.L.D., Romanoff had turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of high-tech weaponry and armaments, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. Her own status as one of three alpha S.H.I.E.L.D. agents caused her to be drafted into The Elite Force Initiative, despite possessing a lack of superpowers. After the Imperium doppelganger of Amanda Waller declared war on Earth, Romanoff officially joined The Elite Force, and contributed greatly in the team's battle against Waller and the Imperium. Victor Stone * Alias: Cyborg * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Former Members Nick Fury * Alias: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Nick Fury is a former United States Army Colonel and C.I.A. agent who became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Believing that Earth's military was not enough to save itself from any internal or extraterrestrial threats, Fury decided to create The Elite Force Initiative, and recruit individuals with special capabilities in order to preserve the Earth. While seeking out these select individuals, Fury would meet Director Hank Henshaw of the D.E.O., and discover the latter to actually be J'onn J'onzz, a native of the planet, Mars, becoming an acquaintance of the foreigner, and began to investigate the vigilante, Super-Spider. Tony Stark * Alias: Iron Man * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Tony Stark is a self-proclaimed eccentric genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. After being abducted by the Ten Rings terrorist organization who desired his company's weapons technology, Stark constructed a high-tech suit of armor that aided in his escape. Shaken from the experience, Stark seeks to bring about world peace using other suits, each more advanced than the last. His heroic adventures have brought him into contact with enemies including Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer, and Aldrich Killian. However, his self-destructive nature and love for fame made his actions less than discreet and attracted the attention of Nick Fury. Stark reluctantly agreed to serve as a consultant to Fury's peacekeeping intelligence agency, S.H.I.E.L.D after his suit was declared to be a "reliable candidate". In addition, he recruited teenager Jason Lee, whom he discovered to be the vigilante, Super-Spider, and began training the latter as a potential future superhero and potential candidate for The Elite Force Initiative. Later, Stark officially teamed up with The Elite Force, and S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to take down the Imperium doppelganger of Amanda Waller and the Imperium. Usually, when not on his own or with The Elite Force, he teams up with his best friend and partner, James Rhodes, and occasionally Lee. Bruce Banner * Alias: Hulk * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Bruce Banner is a graduate from Culver University who was hired by the military general, Thaddeus Ross to develop a Super-Soldier Serum under the false pretenses of doing research that would highly benefit the human race on their understanding of gamma radiation. Using gamma radiation, Banner succeeded in his experiments, but the results were more disastrous than he thought as he involuntarily transformed into a monster known as The Hulk. Now fearful of the damage that The Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous, green menace. Unknown to Banner, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. watched over him and kept hostile forces of his back, as Fury saw Banner's transformation as being a valuable asset to the agency's Elite Force Initiative. In addition, the world-famous vigilante, Super-Spider would aid Banner, drawing Ross' attention away from him to Super-Spider. Despite his charagin, Banner aided The Elite Force greatly in the Imperium Invasion, and later became good friends with both Tony Stark and Jason Lee, who was the vigilante Super-Spider and worked with the two numerous times. J'onn J'onnz * Alias: Martian Manhunter * Activity: '''2020 * '''Status: Alive * Description: Clint Barton * Alias: Hawkeye * Activity: 2020 * Status: Alive * Description: Clint Barton is an elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, codenamed Hawkeye. A master marksman and specialist in archery, Barton has been assigned on various different missions and faced numerous dangers in his career, one of which proved to be highly beneficial as it caused Natasha Romanoff to be recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D. Her own status as one of three alpha S.H.I.E.L.D. agents caused her to be drafted into The Elite Force Initiative, despite possessing a lack of superpowers. Hawkeye was assigned by Nick Fury to watch over Erik Selvig while the doctor was studying a Mother Box, before being subsequently brainwashed by the Imperium duplicate of A.R.G.U.S. Director Amanda Waller during the Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., and unwillingly aided her in setting up her invasion of New York. However, after the Attack on the Helicarrier, he was freed from Waller's mental control and helped to fight against Waller's alien army. Category:Articles Written By Marvel-DC Unity Category:Marvel Heroes Category:DC Heroes